Hide and Seek
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: It is a game of cat and mouse where Lambo is the poor rodent that never can escape the claws of the big, bad putty tat.


Hide and Seek had been wonderful child's play. How he had hid from I-Pin, Fuuta, Tsuna, and, sometimes, the whole gang (minus Hibari and usually without Chrome and her gang); he had _loved_ it! And, since he had been so amazing, he had been hard to find! He had been harder to find than even Fuuta, who had the rankings of the best hiding places.

And, yet, 12 years later, it was not so fun. Hide and Seek was suddenly a very dangerous, very _sensual_ game of cat and mouse. It was a game to play with frustration ran high and relief was needed.

Hide and Seek took place in the dead of night when Lambo would be awoken by the knocking on his door (slow, foreboding knocks; the kind you hear in horror movies before the murderer or monster gets into the house). He would not put anything on, only slipping out of his bedroom with his cow print boxers on, no matter the weather outside. He would sneak out the balcony window, using a rope tied to the rail to lower him to the ground. He would be halfway down when his door would be open; he knew that because there was a cow bell (a gag gift a few years back) attacked to the doorknob.

Time's up; the game begins, whether he is ready or not. He jumps down the rest of the way, but does not give himself enough time to sniffle about his hurting feet. He would stand and run into the surrounding woods of the Vongola headquarters, moving as silently as a shadow through the bushes and the misplaced roots and leaves.

He would find a different hiding place each time; sometimes, he hid up a tree, other times, he hid in an abandoned den. Every so often, he finds a brush thick enough to immerse him in. Upon occasion, he would hide underneath a log in the nearby river. He had the complete forest to hide in… but he was always found, no matter how long it took to be discovered.

And it usually did not take long at all.

Upon this occasion, he had found a den to hide in; it was deep and dry; about three feet high and 10 feet in. Yet the entrance is small, only maybe two feet high and two feet wide, mostly hidden by thorny brush. It had hurt like a bitch to get in, but he felt certain it was worth it.

He can hear the patter of rain against the den, but the ground he lays on remains dry. He is already soaked, having ran miles into the forest, only the thick trees for cover. His near naked state had left him covered in scratches and bruises on his calves and feet.

He closes his eyes – he swears he only does so for a moment – and opens them again to the feeling of being caressed.

There is a hand on his belly and another in the slit of his boxers, stroking him to fullness. He groans and twists his body, biting the knuckle of one finger as he bucks into the invading hand. He opens his eye and glittering obsidian gems are staring at him, hot and angry and sparking like black flames.

"You're caught." A hand flips him onto his belly and another tears his boxers down his hips. "And you're mine." Lips nip his ear. "And I shall show you no mercy."

Lambo stretches his arms above his head, not daring to fight him. He turns his face to watch as the hitman bites down on his shoulder, hard enough that the skin breaks. He watches until he can not see Reborn, so low on his back, licking every scratch and bruise.

He bites his bottom lip and spreads his legs as a hand comes between his inner thighs. His belly begins to quiver in his anticipation; he licks his lips and arches into Reborn's hand on his lower back like a cat.

His hips were grabbed and he was lifted to his knees, even as a hand between his shoulder blades held his chest to the ground. "Reborn…" He whispers softly, like a prayer into the endless sky. He opens his mouth on a heartfelt sigh, and fingers tease between his lips.

"Suck." He does as told, curling his tongue around each digit and suckling on them, adoring them with his attention. He moistens them, rolls his tongue between them. He nips his fingertips and then bobs his head, inciting his lover with what he could have were that his wish.

He is bitten sharply behind his ear, right were only a breath of air would have excited him. He gasps, and the fingers leave his mouth. "Don't. Move."

He shivers at the order, but does not disobey. He chokes back a sob as one finger is shoved unceremoniously into him, right down to the last knuckle. He groans, long and low, when the finger begins thrusting, forcing his inner muscles to adjust.

A second one joins the first and they, without pause, begin scissoring him, stretching stubborn flesh. When the third finger is introduced, they wiggle and dig deeply into him before thrusting hard enough to rock his body.

He whines when the fingers are gone, arching his bottom high in hopes of their return. There is the buckle unclipping, and then hands are on his hips, pulling him into the desired angle. He takes a deep breath… and begins counting backwards from 5.

_4… 3… 2… 1… _"AH hah!" He shakes from bodily shock, his mouth gaping open and his one eye large and teary. A trail of saliva falls from the corner of his lips and his hands clench in the dirt. "Ooooohhh… Uuuhh… Mm!" He brings a hand to his mouth and tries to stop the shameless sounds escaping his throat, but the attempt fails when the hand is grabbed and taken away from his lips.

"Don't hold anything back." _'thump' 'thump' 'thump' 'thump'_ Lambo swears he can taste his lover on his tongue, swears he can feel him pounding against his heart. Back and forth, back and forth; Reborn shows no mercy, just as he had said he wouldn't.

He tries to bring a hand beneath himself to pleasure his own problem, but, again, his hands are grabbed and held above his head as he is violated ruthlessly, so hard, there is not even enough time to breathe. There is only enough time to sob and moan and hope – somewhere in the back of his mind where actual thought is improbable – that he will live through this.

He screams even when it steals what air is in his lungs and begs for more even when he does not think he can handle more.

And still is continuously _fucked_ into the ground until even he knows what trickles with the juices seeping from his ass, spotting red dots on the ground as each drop falls. His body is twisted from side to side, angles changed constantly, always with Reborn in him, his engorged cock hitting his prostate, his walls, and – seemingly – his throat, he reaches so deeply.

He cums once, twice, thrice, but the torture continues for hours, such as the hide and seek game does go.

"REBORN!" He screams, who knows how many hours later, falling to the ground in exhaustion. His body can not take anymore; it is simply _impossible_ to cum again, to harden another time. He is completely limp and entirely placid, only able to lie there.

There is light filtering through the brush hiding the den, his only sign that hours had actually passed.

He is turned onto his back and Reborn licks his lips as he looks down at him. "That's the look I have been wanting… thoroughly fucked and completely willing." He strokes a finger over his cheek. "You look like a whore."

He turns his head and nibbles on Reborn's thumb, weakly bringing his hands up to curl around his wrist. "I might… but, than again…" He smiles up at the hitman, his eyes sparkling wickedly and his smile taunting. "wouldn't that make you my pimp?"

And is thoroughly fucked into the ground once again. Goodness, how he enjoys playing Hide and Seek.

_**Author's Note: I'm not going to lie, I got this idea from another fic 'I'll Come Home' which is more focused around YamaGoku, but mentions RebornXLambo in passing. She writes something about their own game of cat and mouse, and this idea bloomed from that.**_ _**Reborn learns the hard way what life would be like without Lambo. It's only his luck that he have a second chance to right the terrible wrong.**_


End file.
